Quebrando a Bella
by sixeightshuffle
Summary: Edward Cullen necesita aprobar Estadística. Bella Swan es su tutora. Ella piensa que él es frívolo y arrogante, a pesar de ser un sexy idiota. Él piensa que ella es bipolar, pero intentará conquistarla de todos modos. ¿Podrá hacer que cambie de opinión?
1. Tutor y 31

**A/N:** Gracias a Rosario (**day78**) para tomar el tiempo de traducir esto! xx

* * *

Canción del Capítulo: Live From The Other Side – Don McCloskey

* * *

_-E-_

Malditas tutoría.

Que desperdicio de tiempo y energía. Puede que yo sea flaco, pero caminar un cuarto de milla por la colina y tres cuerpos de escaleras para absolutamente nada no era exactamente una bienvenida fuente de ejercicio.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y presioné un botón, iluminando la pantalla para ver la hora: 3:08 PM. Suspiré y lo alejé. Pasé más tiempo en la caminata que lo que pase en el edificio.

Maldito HUSOC. Odiaba ese estúpido edificio.

Matemática, con la excepción de algebra, nunca fue mi punto fuerte. En la secundaria, había sido lo suficientemente afortunado para tener el mismo profesor para Geometría y Trigonometría, y él estaba más que gustoso de darme clases particulares con lo que sea que tuviera problema en entender. Lo hice bastante bien esas clases y, para mi sorpresa, tuve una nota bastante alta en la parte de matemática en la entrada de los exámenes, el cual me permitió ir derecho a la materia Estadística en nivel de universidad. Luego me di cuenta que, como especializado en Biología, seria la última clase de matemática que tomaría jamás. Como me había ido tan bien en mis exámenes, pensé que Estadística sería pan comido.

Me equivocaba.

No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que mi profesor en la universidad sería tan grandioso como mi profesor de la secundaria, pero definitivamente no esperé tener uno que apenas pudiera hablar inglés, y que ignorara cualquier pregunta que hiciera un estudiante, o alguien que estuviera obsesionado con los elefantes marinos.

Así que, aquí estaba, en el comienzo de mi cuarto semestre en la Universidad de San Francisco, tomando Estadística por _tercera vez_. Me las arreglé para pasar nueve semestres de Ciencia en solo cuatro, pero no podía pasar esa maldita clase; ¡una clase que ni siquiera era MATEMATICA! Solo palabras y formas raras, y una completa porquería que **nunca **tendría que usar en la vida real.

Este_ debía_ ser mi último semestre, y aunque no le viera sentido a este curso de mierda, estaría estancado en la universidad por el resto de mi incompetente vida si no encontraba alguna manera de aprobarlo. Le había expresado mi preocupación a mi orientador, el cual me sugirió que formara un grupo de estudio, o que me anotara para tutoría el primer día de clases. Obviamente que opté por la opción dos. Me registré en el salón de tutoría, me asigné a tiempo, un tutor, empezaba la semana siguiente, y seguí mi camino feliz.

Hoy se suponía que sería mi primer día de tutoría, así que puse en marcha mi contento trasero hacia el edificio de Humanidades y Ciencias Sociales, subí tres cuerpos de escaleras hacia el cuarto de tutoría con mi pesado libro en mi mochila, y ¿para qué? Absolutamente nada, porque la porquería de centro de tutoría no podía siquiera armar bien mis horarios. Todo el debacle fue un maldito desastre…

_**Diez minutos antes**__**…**_

– ¿Necesitas ayuda, jovencito? – una señora parada al lado del desocupado escritorio me preguntó mientras me sentaba, doblado para recuperar la respiración.

– Si.** – **contesté, sacando el papel que recibí cuando me inscribí. **– **Estoy aquí por tutoría. Es mi primer día, así que no estoy seguro que necesito…**– **dije.

– Oh, bien. **–** dijo, tomando el papel de mis manos. Me levanté y mire alrededor del cuarto mientras ella miraba el papel. **– **Sígueme, entonces.** – **salió por la puerta y entró en otra habitación al otro lado del corredor, lleno de mesas redondas, profesores y estudiantes.

– Ve y siéntate en una de esas mesas, luego, espera a que alguien que luzca como Edward Cullen entre. Cal…? Si, Callan **– **arrugué mi rostro en confusión.

– ¿Que? No, ese soy yo. Yo soy Edward. _Cullen. _Yo necesito tutoría.

–Ah, bien. Entonces, ¿Quién es tu tutor?

……

– Supongo que esta persona, la del nombre que esta al lado de la palabra 'tutor'. – contesté lo más calmado posible, señalándole el nombre resaltado.

– Ah. Troy Kim. Kim…debe ser oriental, entonces…

¿Esta perra está hablando en serio?

– ¿Hay algún Tom Kim aquí? – gritó.

Dios mío.

Una mano se levantó y le agradecí a la mujer, tomé el papel de vuelta y caminé hacia Troy, mientras le dedicaba miradas de disculpas a los demás.

– Hola**– **dije, sacando una silla y tirando mi mochila al piso. **– **Aún no he ido muy lejos en la clase, obviamente, pero esta es la tercera vez que he intentado tomarla y _tengo_ que aprobarla esta vez, así que necesito anotarme para tutoría para ayudarme a pasar el trimestre. – divagué, sacando mi libro de mi mochila.

– Espera, ¿Qué? – el preguntó, mirando el papel. – ¿Estás seguro de que tienes el tutor correcto?

_De acuerdo, quizás la otra mujer estaba perdiendo la vista, pero yo estaba completamente seguro de que de que la mis era lo suficientemente buena __para ver TROY KIM impreso y resaltado en el papel, idiota._

– Eso es lo que dice. **– **dije, abriendo el papel una vez más y enseñándoselo.

– Huh. Tú no estás en mis horarios. Tengo a Jazmín Duncan aquí ahora mismo. – murmuró, mirando otra vez a mi papel. – Oh, ya veo. Yo ya no doy más tutoría en matemática. Deben haber cambiado tu tutor luego de que te registraste. Probablemente tienes a Bella. – lo miré, levantando mis cejas. – Bella, la que acaba de entrar en el salón de computación.

Sacudí la cabeza, dejándole saber que no tenía idea de quién estaba hablando.

– Oh, de acuerdo. Vayamos a preguntar. – dijo, poniéndose de pie. Tome mis cosas y caminé detrás de él, fuera del salón y luego hacia la recepción. Habló con la mujer, la mitad no pude entender, y luego ella se volvió hacia mí.

– ¿No necesitas matemática, entonces? ¿Necesitas psicología?

– ¿Qué? No. Quiero decir, si, necesito matemática. Necesito tutoría en matemática. – dije, exasperado.

– ¿Este no es tu tutor?

– Aparentemente, no. Él dijo que ya es más tutor en matemática, y supongo que me asignaron otro tutor y no consultaron. – me mofé.

– Bueno, entonces, ¿Quién es tu tutor? – preguntó.

– No lo se. – medio grité. Me froté las sienes y cerré los ojos, pichando el puente de la nariz y exhalando profundamente. – No lo se. – dije nuevamente, en calma. – Él dijo que usted probablemente podría verificar en la computadora quien es mi nuevo tutor.

– Oh, la computadora esta cerrada, no puedo acceder a ella.

La mire, en blanco. Otra mujer salió de una oficina, cerrando la puerta.

– Julia, quizás tú puedas ayudar. El necesita un tutor. – dijo la mujer.

Estaba seriamente debatiendo la opción de golpearme la cabeza contar la pared. Fuerte.

– _No_.– gemí, volteándome a la mujer llamada _julia._ – Yo ya tengo un tutor. Vine la semana pasada y me inscribí, pero aparentemente la mujer no se dio cuenta que el tutor que me asignó ya no daba tutoría en matemática, así que asumo que el nombre de mi nuevo tutor esta en la computadora, pero ella – asentíen la dirección de la otra mujer – no puede entrar a la computadora porque esta cerrada.

– Oh, bueno. Ya estamos cerrando, así que no… ¿Puedes volver mañana entre las 8 y las 4, y averiguas?

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y miré el techo.

_Inspira profundamente, exhala profundamente. Inspira profundamente_…

– No se. – dije, apenas fue un susurro.

– Bueno, ¿Entonces puedes llamar?

– Si, puedo llamar. – contesté, un poco más fuerte, aún mirando el techo.

– De acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que se ocuparán de esto mañana, entonces. Lo siento.

– Uh huh. – murmuré mientras firmaba. Di la vuelta y salí, bajé los tres pisos de escaleras y empujé la puerta de vidrio que me llevaba hacia el frente de la escuela.

Así que aquí estaba, parado en frente del campus, debatiendo si tenía ganas o no de caminar todo el camino hacia mi dormitorio.

Miré hacia la derecha, hacia la inclinación de la colina, luego hacia la izquierda, donde grupos de personas estaban cruzando la calle hacia la estación MUNI, el carril publico de la ciudad. Luego lo hicé por segunda vez, por tercera y por cuarta vez. De repente sentí que mi bolsillo trasero vibraba. Miré la pantalla y sonreí; seguro que ella _estaría_ llamándome ahora. Presioné el botón para contestar y me puse el teléfono en mi oreja.

– Edward. – empezó calmadamente. – cruza la calle y ve hacia MUNI.

– Mi pequeña psíquica. – bromeé, pero empecé a caminar el paso peatonal como ella me ordenó.

– La única e incomparable. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le conté lo que había pasado mientras cruzaba la calle y esperaba que la línea M se parara.

– Que idiotas. – bufó – Estoy contenta de que yo no tenga que lidiar con esa porquería.

– Bueno, no todos somos artísticamente capaces como _tu_. – contesté, mirando el camino y viendo MUNI moviéndose a lo largo de las luces del riel.

– Si, si. Te veo en veinte.

– ¿Peet? – pregunté, taponando mi oreja mientras la jalaba.

– ¿No lo es siempre? – preguntó retóricamente. Escuché un pitido, el cual indicaba que la llamada había sido terminada. Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Alice había sido mi mejor amiga desde el día en que la conocí, cuando tenía nueve años. Nací en Chicago, donde mi padre, Carlisle, trabajaba como un buen respetado medico en el Conmemorativo Hospital del Noroeste. El había disfrutado la vida de la gran ciudad, y mientras que a mi madre Esme no le importaba, ella siempre esperaba ser capaz de volver hacia su pequeña ciudad natal en la Península de Olympia para criar a su familia con su mejor amiga Diane McCarty - quien tenia un hijo de mi edad llamado Emmett - como ellas habían premetido hacer. Así que, siendo el generoso hombre que es mi padre, fácilmente se consiguió un trabajo en el Conmemorativo Hospital del Forks, empacó la casa y nos mudó a Washington.

Tres años después, Diane obtuvo la custodia de su sobrina, Alice Brandon. Ella era callada, reservada, y asustada de todos, excepto de mí. Aunque le tomó un tiempo abrirse a mí, ella confiaba en mi más que a nadie y eso era suficiente. Supe desde el primer día que valdría la pena la espera, y tuve razón.

Alice nunca habló mucho del por qué terminó en Forks, pero por lo que ella me dijo, por lo que había oído por casualidad y por lo que había descifrado por mi cuenta, ella siempre había tenido habilidades psíquicas. Sus padres eran severos cristianos y creían que cualquier cosa paranormal era de el diablo. Le habían realizado varios exorcismos, la habían llevado a varias clínicas psiquiatricas y cuando nada parecía funcionar, la lanzaron a un asilo mental, todo a la edad de ocho años. Cuando Diane escuchó la magnitud de la situación, ella se enojó muchísimo y le reclamó a su hermana que le entregara a Alice o llamaría al Servicio Protector de Niños y haría que arrestaran a su marido y obtendría a Alice de ese modo. Naturalmente, eso asustó a los padres de Alice y en la misma semana, Diane y su esposo Paul fueron a Seattle con las manos vacías y volvieron con Alice.

En un año, papeles de adopción fueron mandados a Diane y Paul, firmados, completos, y Alice era legalmente su hija.

Alice se volvió más cómoda a lo largo de los años con sus habilidades psíquicas. Nadie nunca la hizo sentir inferior por eso. Su hermano/primo Emmett - quien es también uno de mis mejores amigos y compañero de cuarto - piensa que es completamente impresionante, y si le tomamos el pelo a cerca de saber casi todo antes de que suceda, es todo en buen sentido de diversión.

Salí de mi entonación y miré a mi alrededor buscando la señal de la estación, cuando me di cuenta que estábamos desacelerando hacia una parada. Mire a través de las puertas cuando se abrieron y vi que era Forest Hill. Multitud de personas entraron, se agarraron de las barandas mientras las puertas se cerraban y comenzamos a movernos otra vez. Cuando calculé que estaríamos cerca de la estación Castro, caminé hacia las puertas. Cuando se abrieron, salí rápidamente y caminé hacia las escaleras y luego fuera de la estación.

Era solo una caminata de cinco minutos hacia la tienda Café y Te Peet en la estación Castro. Siempre nos encontrábamos en la calle Market , porque estaba justo en el medio de nuestras locaciones. Alice acudía a la Academia de la Universidad de Arte para moda. Ella quería ser una diseñadora, por cualquier razón.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo otra vez y lo respondí, sin necesidad de mirar a la pantalla para saber quién era.

– ¿Si? – pregunté, metiendo mi mano libre en mi bolsillo.

– Estoy casi en la registradora. No es que realmente necesite preguntar, pero por si acaso, un café mocha mediano, ¿no?

– Absolutamente. Estoy a dos cuadras de distancia. Gracias, enana.

– Vete al diablo. – resopló, luego cortó. Me reí y corrí a través de la calle mientras metía mi teléfono de vuelta a mi bolsillo.

Entre y la vi al lado del mostrador, esperando nuestras bebidas. Me indicó que tomara asiento mientras ella esperaba, y miré alrededor antes de tirar mi mochila al piso al lado de una de las mesas de la ventana, en el lado opuesto al mostrador del café, y me senté. Mire alrededor y divise un periódico en el mostrador. Me incliné y lo agarré, abriéndolo en la sección de noticias, inmediatamente me encontré con un articulo sobre el nacimiento de animales del zoológico.

– Encuentro difícil de creer que a alguien le importe _esto. _– murmuré, palmeando la foto de un bebe jirafa con su madre.

– Aparentemente a alguien le importa o no estaría impreso. – dijo Alice mientras llegaba a la mesa con nuestros cafés. Gruñí un gracias y tomé un sorbo del café.

– ¿Por qué trajiste esa horrorosa_… cosa_. – preguntó con un tono asqueado, mirando a mi mochila con desprecio.

– No tuve opción, Ali. Fui derecho a la estación MUNI después de que salí de esa pesadilla de centro de tutoría.

– Justamente. – dijo, aunque su expresión y tono decían lo contrario. Tomé otro sorbo de mi café.

_Mnnn. __Paraíso. _Cerré mis ojos y sonreí dichosamente.

– Ayer fui de compras... – me encogí.

_Vaya modo de arruinar el momento, Alice._

– ¿Qué es nuevo? – murmuré.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – me desafió, levantando una perfecta y esculpida ceja.

– Ni siquiera puedo recordar un día en que hayas pasado sin decir eso. – dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo que quizás esas veces ni siquiera existieron. Admítelo, Alice. Estas obsesionada con las compras.

– No estoy _obsesionada _con las compras, Edward. . – suspiré y comencé a leer el periódico nuevamente. – Simplemente soy capaz de encontrar fantástica ropa en fantásticos lugares, y puedo encontrarlas _y _suministrarlas, entonces, ¿Por qué no puedo darme el gusto? No es como si no se les diera un buen uso. Además si estudio moda, lo cual hago, necesito saber que hay de nuevo _todo_ el tiempo. Lo cual me recuerda, encontré el más magnifico conjunto en Bloomingdales que se vería absolutamente increíble en ti.

Levanté la mirada hacia ella y pestañee.

Levantó las cejas y me miró, expectante

Pestañee otra vez.

Arrugó las cejas y me dedicó una desagradable mirada.

– ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para decir todo eso en una sola exhalación?

– Eres imposible, Edward Cullen. – dijo, alzando las manos con exasperación.

– Lo intento. – contesté blandamente, mirando el periódico y volteando la página. Le estaba prestando mitad atención al articulo sobre células desprendidas cuando vi por debajo de la mesa que la rodilla de Alice comenzó a balancearse de arriba hacia abajo. Reprimí una sonrisa y me aclaré la garganta, arrugando mis cejas e inclinando mi cabeza hacia el diario, como si estuviera completamente absorto.

La escuché suspirar suavemente, luego tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa. Continué leyendo.

Luego vino el suspiro impaciente, seguido por su mano chocando contra la mesa. Puse los ojos en blanco y la miré, finalmente.

– ¿Supongo que es seguro asumir que _iría_ se traduce a un _iré, _y que estaré acompañándote, en contra de mi voluntad, debería agregar, a un viaje a Bloomingdales? – suspiré, doblando el periódico y tirándolo de vuelta al mostrador.

– Supones bien. ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un hombre listo! No necesitas tutoría. – dijo, parándose y agarrando los cafés de ambos.

– Estoy adquiriendo tutoría en matemática, Alice, no en comprensión de mujeres o en tus deformadas tácticas de comunicación. – me puse de pie y me estiré, rascándome el estómago a través de mi sudadera y poniéndome otra vez la mochila.

– Matemática, shmatematica. – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y empujando mi café hacia mi pecho. – Es ligeramente irrelevante en este momento. Ahora, vayámonos antes de que alguien ponga sus mugrosas manos en tu traje.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – gemí, siguiéndola hacia la puerta. Como era un lindo día y ya estábamos en la calle Mark y a solo dos kilómetros de distancia del centro comercial, decidimos caminar.

– Bueno, ¿Cómo está el ogro mugroso de mi hermano? – preguntó Alice, poniéndose sus anteojos de sol y mirando a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.

– Igual que siempre. – contesté, poniéndome también mis anteojos y tomando otro sorbo de mi café. – Ya no esta mucho alrededor, ahora que… – hice gesto y sonido de los latigazos simultáneamente y ella se río

– Supongo. Rosalie es... algo. – concluyó, asintiendo lentamente.

– Mmmm. No lo se, Alice. Quiero decir, no sabemos como son tras puertas cerradas.

Inmediatamente me encogí y Alice se estremeció.

– No es eso a lo que me refiero, lo juro.

– Si. Entendí lo que quisiste decir. Ella _debe _de actuar diferente con él, porque se que él es un idiota, pero no es _tan_ estúpido. Se tiene una lata estima como para ser el esclavo de una perra. – resoplé y asentí en concordancia. Permanecimos callados por un momento mientras esperaba por la siguiente e inevitable pregunta.

– ¿Cómo está Jasper? – preguntó, intentando sonar indiferente. Sonreí malignamente, tomé otro sorbo de mi café y baje mi mirada hacia ella.

Jasper es mi otro compañera de cuarto, del cual Alice ha estado completamente enamorada desde el primer día en que lo conoció. Como Emmett y yo pedimos ser compañeros de cuarto, el pobre Jasper al azar fue arrojado con nosotros al principio del año, ya que los cuartos para alumnos de segundo año son adecuados para cuatro personas. Él es una persona algo reservada, pero a pesar de eso, en seguida nos llevamos bien. Él es igual de chistoso que Emmett a su propio modo, y habíamos compartido buenos momentos los unos con los otros. Coincidentalmente, su hermana melliza es Rosalie, así fue como Emmett la conoció y en consecuencia, comenzó a salir con ella.

– El está bien. – contesté. Ella asintió y tomó otro trago de su café. Estuvimos en silencio otra vez.

_5, 4, 3, 2…_

– ¿Aún está soltero?

– Si, Alice. Jasper está aún soltero. No te preocupes, nadie te ha robado a tu hombre, aún.

– ¡Cállate! – chilló, chocando su cadera con la mía tan fuerte como pudo. Me reí y me froté la parte superior de mi muslo.

– Come una hamburguesa, mujer. Creo que tu hueso de la cadera me perforó la piel.

Nos tomó cerca de cuarenta cinco minutos llegar al centro comercial de San Francisco, pero en el momento que lo divisamos, casi me tropiezo conmigo mismo mientras era tirado con fuerza por una demasiado energética enana hacia la puerta, luego hacia _adentro._

– Este lugar es ridículo. Murmuré, mientras entrábamos. Era todo blanco y dorado con curvadas escaleras mecánicas todo el camino hacia la parte de arriba, revestido con barras doradas y tiendas de diseñadores en cada esquina.

– Sobrevivirás. Ven. – dijo, arrastrándome de la manga de mi sudadera hasta el primer piso hasta que vimos la entrada a Bloomingdales.

– Ah, hogar lejos del hogar… lejos del hogar. – suspiró felizmente, entrando.

– ¡Alice! ¿De vuelta tan pronto? – escuché, y un hombre vestido en un costoso traje, la envolvió en un abrazo.

– Por supuesto, Tony. Sabes que no puedo alejarme por mucho tiempo. Esta vez es para mi mejor amigo. Edward. Vi un par de cosas aquí ayer que le quedarían geniales, y él accedió a someterse a mi ira, porque me quiere.

Ella sonrío descaradamente y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

– Eres una mujer afortunada. – él murmuró en su oreja mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Me revolví incómodo de lado a lado. – Bueno, avísame si necesitas algo, querida.

– Siempre lo hago. Vamos.

Me guió hasta la sección de ropa masculina y fue derecho hacia las perchas de los jeans.

– ¿Cuáles tu talle? ¿31 de cintura? – preguntó, caminando hacia mi.

– Uh… realmente no se SIIIIII, ¡¿Qué DIABLOS ALICE?! – grite, mientras ella empujaba sus manos en la parte trasera de mis jeans y jalaba la cintura.

– Relájate, Edward. – dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacia la percha de los jeans. – Simplemente estaba verificando tu talle. Tenía razón , por cierto, eres talle 31. Recuérdalo. – ajusté mis jeans y la fulminé con la mirada, vagamente ignorando las miradas me dedicaban los clientes y los empleados que estaban allí.

Me tiró un par de jeans y luego comenzó a caminar hacia otra pared, la cual estaba llena de chaquetas y chalecos.

_¿Me est__á haciendo usar un maldito chaleco?_

Empezó a hurgar en la percha y yo en seguida perdí el interés, preguntándome silenciosamente porque me permití someterme a esta clase de tortura. No me gustaba ir de compras, ya fuera para mi o no, pero definitivamente no si era para mi. No me importaban las ropas que tenía, aunque la mitad eran a causa de Alice y su "habilidad". Sentí algo siendo arrojado hacia mí, y baje la mirada hacia mis extendidos brazos.

– Cuarto de ajustes. Ve.

Me señaló en diagonal hacia la izquierda y seguí la dirección de su brazo hasta que vi la señal del cuarto de ajuste. El tipo Tony me dejo entrar en un cuarto, ni sin antes hacer completamente obvio que me estaba mirando el trasero.

– Sin vergüenza. – murmuré.

– Para nada. – me gritó desde el vestíbulo. Me reí entre dientes y comencé a desvestirme rápidamente, ansioso por terminar con esta porquería.

– ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó Alice.

– Dios. ¡Dame un segundo, mujer! – grité, saltando en un pie, intentando ponerme los jeans.

– Ya pasó un segundo.

– _Alice._ – le advertí.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dios.

Unos minutos después, emergí en un par de jeans oscuros y una chaqueta con capucha color beige que se sentía extremadamente suave y tibia. Alice dejó escapar un bajo silbido y sonrío con orgullo.

– ¿Y? – preguntó, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras yo me paraba frente al espejo.

– Se ve como algo que yo usaría. No está mal. – contesté, asintiendo y encogiéndome de hombros.

– DISCULPA, _nada _que yo haga vestir a una persona es 'No esta mal' – dijo – caminando hasta mi. – Esto puede lucir como un simple conjunto, pero es apropiado y los colores acentúan perfectamente tus mejores rasgos. – me dió un fuerte manotazo en el trasero y yo me alejé de un salto, robándomelo y mirándola con incredulidad.

– ¿Que? Tienes un lindo trasero, Edward. Necesitas mostrarlo más. – sacudí la cabeza y caminé hacia el vestuario para cambiarme.

– Quédate ahí, Edward. Voy a buscar un par de cosas más.

Naturalmente, salí ahí mismo, sosteniendo la ropa en mis manos.

– Adoro como me escuchas.

– Ya no más, Alice. – dije severamente. – Me tengo que ir. Tengo que trabajar esta noche.

– ¿A qué hora? – preguntó, mirándome con suspicacia.

– A las 7, y ya son la 5:50. Me queda poco tiempo.

Resopló, sabiendo que tenía razón, y tomó las ropas de mis manos.

– Bien. Tomaremos esto y nos vamos. – suspiré mientras la seguía hacia la registradora.

– ¡Espera, enana! – exclamé y me detuve. Se congeló pero mantuvo su espalda hacia mi. – Pásamelas.

– Pero…

– Vamos, déjame ver. – dije, indicándole con mis manos que me entregara la ropa. Obedeció de mala gana y yo miré hacia la etiqueta del sweater.

Estuve cerca de un paro cardiaco.

– ¡Alice! Yo, esto, ni siquiera gano esta cantidad en una semana. ¡¿230 dólares por un sweater?! No, absolutamente, no. Devuélvelo, Alice. Y estos también. – agregué empujando los jeans hacia ella. – No quiero ni saber cuanto cuestan esos.

– 158, pero _Edward_…– lloriqueó.

– ¡Esto es incluso más absurdo! ¿Quién diseña pantalones de 200 dólares? 'Joe Jeans'. Ni siquiera se quién es Joe. ¡No! Alice, te quiero, pero esto es ridículo. Nunca vendré de compras contigo otra vez. Tengo que irme a trabajar, loca duendecita. – me incliné y le besé la mejilla, lanzándome hacia la salida de la tienda y luego hacia las puertas del centro comercial tan rápido como pude.

Decidí simplemente tomar el BART - otra estación publica la cual viajaba por al área de Bay- desde la calle Powell puesto que estaba mas cerca, aunque significara un poco más de viaje, luego tomar el autobús desde la calle Mission hacia la calle Haight. Caminé por las puertas de Música Amoeba con quince minutos de sobra, trabajé hasta las 10, luego fui derecho hacia mi dormitorio y me quedé dormido con las ropas del día anterior.

Al día siguiente, recibí un correo de voz diciendo que recibiría un paquete, y pronto.

Maldita Alice.


	2. Perras y Abrazos de Osos

**A/N:** Gracias a **day78 **y **ShirlyMina** para tomar el tiempo de traducir esto! xx

* * *

Canción Del Capítulo: Feeling Good - Muse

* * *

- _B -_

Maldita tutoría.

Amo cuando la gente viene y se registra, actuando como si de verdad quieren la ayuda, y luego no se presentan. ¿De verdad? Era la primera semana, por el amor de Dios. Si no podían tomarse la molestia de presentarse, o al menos llamar para avisar, ¿Cuál era el maldito punto en registrarse en primer lugar? ¿Y quién diablos se creía este… _Edward_ _Cullen_ que era? ¿No sabía que yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que sentarme en una mesa redonda, con una improvisada tarjeta con mi nombre encima, esperando a que él se aparezca? Tenía una vida. Quizás no la más _emocionante_, pero una vida de todos modos.

Normalmente, no hubiera estado tan molesta porque una persona no-importante decidiera no venir a tutoría. Quizás si solo hubiera sido una sola persona, no hubiera estado tan enojada, pero no había sido solo una; habían sido cinco personas que en los últimos _dos_ _días_ me habían hecho desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Miré la hora: 12:57 PM.

La sesión que se suponía que debería haber tenido, estaba programada para antes de la 1 PM. Normalmente con una sola vez que llamen para avisar que no venían o que no vinieran, los tutores solo debían esperar media hora, pero yo tenía tarea y no tenía ganas de hacerla luego, así que usé ese tiempo para terminarla. El hecho de que igual me pagaran por mi tiempo no era necesariamente algo malo tampoco.

Ah, cheques de pago. Obviamente, las tutorías no eran mucho dinero en mi bolsillo, pero combinados con mi otro trabajo en la recepción de los dormitorios de la universidad (Los cuales variaban con los días), me era suficiente para pagar la renta, la electricidad, los comestibles, y otros gastos.

_Agh_. Facturas.

_No, mamá y papá__, no quiero que me ayuden a mantenerme. Quiero pagar yo misma la factura de mi celular, mi renta, y todo lo que no sabré que tendré que luchar para pagar._

¿Qué diablos me había fumado cuando decidí eso?

Sabía que si le pedía ayuda a alguno de mis padres, ellos estarían más que dispuestos a ayudarme económicamente, pero mi orgullo estaba en medio, así que descarté la idea tan rápido como se me ocurrió. Recibía ayuda económica, lo cual era una gran ayuda con la tutoría y los libros – estudio de trabajo eran como yo había conseguido el _fantástico_ trabajo de tutora – pero sin los ingresos de mis padres, es todo lo que tenía, así que necesita otra fuente de ingreso.

Miré el reloj de la pared otra vez: 1:05 PM. Reuní todas mis cosas, dejando atrás mi tarjeta de identificación, los puse en mi bolso, me puse de pie y caminé hacia afuera

— Hey, Bella. ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión? — Ángela, la asistente de recepción y, coincidentemente, mi compañera de cuarto, me preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— Estuvo genial. Terminé toda mi tarea. — contesté, rodeando el escritorio mientras ella se hacía a un lado, con una confusa expresión en el rostro, así podía marcar mi salida de trabajo en la registradora. — No se presentó. — le expliqué simplemente, mientras deslizaba mi tarjeta de identificación en el _scanner_. Apareció una pantalla mostrando mi nombre y el horario en el que había fichado mi entrada. Presioné el botón de salida, me hice a un lado para que ella volviera al escritorio, y bajé mi bolso, abriéndolo para agarrar mi 'uniforme'.

— ¿Hora del trabajo número dos? — preguntó, empezando un juego de Solitario.

— Correcto. — contesté, bajando el cierre de mi sudadera púrpura y tirándolo sobre mi cabeza, seguido por el delantal del mismo color atractivo púrpura y amarillo, con mi tarjeta de identificación alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¿Cuan largo es tu turno?

— Hoy es bastante corto. Estoy programada para entrar a la 1:30 y salir a las 6. ¿Tú? — pregunté, metiendo mi sudadera en mi bolso y tirándolo sobre mi hombro.

— 5:45. ¿Quieres que cenemos en el DC?

— Claro. Hoy estoy en Towers, así que pasa por allí cuando termines. — accedió y yo me despedí con la mano, saliendo por la puerta y bajando las escaleras hacia la salida del edificio.

Caminé por la acera, decidiendo tomar el camino junto al costado de la escuela en vez de cortar camino y disfrutar los alrededores y la brisa. Había estado en este ambiente en los últimos dos años, aún así nunca me había gustado menos cada vez que lo veía.

Cuando tomé la decisión de asistir a esta universidad, también decidí olvidar la encantadora experiencia con el dormitorio. Eso fue debido principalmente al viaje de orientación al que vine con mi mamá y su esposo Phil desde Phoenix, y mi papá, quien voló desde Forks, Washington, donde el vivía. Vimos los dormitorios de la universidad en el tour – mi mamá y yo entramos en él y apenas cabíamos juntas en el cuarto. Había solo 10 pulgadas de distancia entre una cama y otra, y el hecho de que fueran cuartos compartidos, lo cual significaba que eran baños compartidos, no le agradó mucho a mi papá.

Inmediatamente, luego de regresar a casa, comencé a buscar un departamento.

No estaba teniendo mucha suerte en encontrar uno que estuviera cerca del campus, y de ninguna manera podía o iba traer mi viejo Chevy desde Forks para manejar en esta ciudad. Finalmente, miré la web de las locaciones fuera del campus y vi un posteo que era un aviso que Ángela había puesto para buscar una compañera en los apartamentos de Park Merced, los cuales estaban ubicados en frente de la universidad.

Contesté el aviso, pensando que no me contestaría, pero casi inmediatamente ella contestó. Hablamos a través de e-mail y nos agregamos en el Facebook, y finalmente, decidimos que seríamos compatibles para ser compañeras de cuarto, y dos semanas antes de que comenzaran las clases, firmé el contrato también y ambas nos mudamos.

Funcionó extremadamente bien porque, no solo nos llevábamos genial, sino que también podíamos caminar juntas hasta o desde el trabajo. Ángela siempre había trabajado como ayudante en la recepción, mientras yo había conseguido un trabajo como tutora de álgebra ya que me había ido muy bien en mis cursos de Matemáticas en la secundaria. Luego de que accediera a Estadística el primer trimestre, me ofrecieron una posición para tutoría también en el segundo semestre, Luego, obtuve mi segundo trabajo, lo cual resultó aún mejor, porque yo era una de los cuales habían pedido trabajar durante el verano, cuando las personas que estaban tomando clases tenían que pagar dinero extra para quedarse en los dormitorios durante el verano. Necesitaban desesperadamente gente en la recepción, así que afortunadamente, era capaz de obtener algo de dinero extra antes de que el año escolar empezara, _y _tenía un hogar al cual volver. No había sido necesario convencer a ninguna de las dos por firmar un contrato por otro año mas cuando llego el momento.

Trabajar en la recepción no era tan malo. Era muy tranquilo; Estaba ahí principalmente para responder el teléfono, responder preguntas que rara vez algún estudiante venía a hacer a la recepción, y, cuando trabajaba durante el turno de la tarde, seleccionaba los envíos por correo y los paquetes que la persona que trabajó antes que yo, no llegó a entregar. Eso era siempre divertido. No es que era entrometida ni nada, pero debíamos verificar los paquetes para asegurarnos que nada peligroso había dentro. Algunas personas recibían… paquetes interesantes, por así decirlo. Pero la mayoría del tiempo, nada interesante pasaba, así que jugaba muchos juegos on-line, les escribía e-mails a mis padres, o chequeaba mi MySpace o Facebook.

Giré a la derecha mientras caminaba por el pasillo que dirigían a los dormitorios, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo para ver la hora: 1:23 PM. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para arreglar mis cosas, agarrar una bebida de la maquina expendedora y volver a la recepción con unos minutos de sobra para registrar mi entrada. Caminé un poco más rápido a través del edificio multicolor, por el interior más alejado de la acera, entre en la primera puerta y deslicé mi tarjeta por las puertas automáticas, entrando mientras se abrían. No había nadie en el escritorio, por lo que metí mi mochila debajo de él, agarré algunos dólares y me giré, caminando hacia el salón de aperitivos. Me traje una soda y una bolsa de snacks y caminé de vuelta hacia el escritorio. Mis pasos vacilaron un poco cuando vi a Jessica Stanley, perra, en el escritorio, masticando ruidosamente su chicle.

_Ugh. Maldita sea __Jessica._

Inhalé, luego exhalé profundamente, preparándome para ser civil, incluso aunque supiera que era una causa perdida. No podía soportar a esa perra.

—Ya era _hora_, Bella — dijo con una mueca desdeñosa, tirando su pelo sobre su hombro y agarrando su bolso. —No se como fuiste criada, pero es de mala educación hacer esperar la gente mientras tu decides cuando quieres venir y hacer tu trabajo. La gente tiene vidas, ya sabes.

— Que… Yo no… ¡Ni siquiera son las 1:30 aún, Jessica! — dije, ya exasperada. — ¿Qué esperas que haga, que venga 45 minutos antes? ¿No te das cuenta que así a mi me pagarían horas extras mientras que a ti te las _descontarían? _

_Esta perra debe ser una hueca._

— Por supuesto que no se da cuenta. Para saber eso debe tener al menos medio cerebro, lo cual obviamente que no tiene. – Rosalie dijo, mientras ingresaba por la puerta trasera.

Rosalie Hale era mi salvadora. A ella la habían asignado que me entrenara cuando yo empecé a trabajar aquí, ambas teníamos la misma edad y estábamos en la misma estancia académica, pero ella había comenzado a trabaja en el primer trimestre y yo en el segundo, y desde ese entonces, ella me cobijo debajo de su ala, por así decirlo. No es que necesitaba que me defendieran -yo no era una persona muy peleadora, pero podía contenerme cuando lo necesitaba- pero ella ya me había advertido sobre Jessica y su idiotez. Al principio pensé que estaba exagerando. Pero luego la conocí, y me di cuenta de que se había quedado corta. Enseguida congeniamos, de todos modos. Amaba su actitud descarada y ella amaba mi sarcasmo y mis sutiles comentarios que iban más allá de la cabeza de Jessica y de las cabezas huecas.

Éramos un buen duo.

— ¿Disculpa? Escucha, perra, no se por…

— Oh, ve a chupar un pene, Jessica. Ya suenas como si tuvieras uno permanentemente metido en tu boca. — me reí, ganándome una mirada asesina de Jessica antes de que se la dirigiera a Rosalie.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué diablos estas esperando, mierda para cerebros? Bella ya está aquí. Eres libre de irte. Por favor, vete.

Jessica salió por las puertas, chillando mientras desaparecía de nuestras vistas, haciéndome sentir culpable por cualquiera que estuviera a cinco millas de ella; estarían escuchando un zumbido en sus oídos durante toda la noche.

¿Mencioné que Rosalie Hale era mi salvadora?

— Solo ella puede lograr que esa horrible camiseta luzca barata. — dije, mirando por donde había desaparecido. Rosalie rió y asintió con la cabeza en concordancia. De repente, me acordé de que aún no había fichado mi entrada.

— ¡Mierda! — silbé, corriendo hacia la computadora y subiendo el programa. Deslicé mi tarjeta rápidamente y colisioné en la silla, suspirando aliviada cuando la pantalla apareció, diciéndome que ya había fichado; Estaba retrasada solo dos minutos.

— No te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura de que estarás bien. Siempre eres puntual; ellos lo saben. — Rosalie dijo, sentándose en el escritorio al lado del monitor.

— Eh, no estoy preocupada por eso. — contesté, girando en mi silla y haciendo un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste estancada con ella? — pregunté, señalando mi cabeza hacia las puertas automáticas por donde Jessica se acababa de ir.

— Dos largas horas. — contestó, ajustando su cola de caballo y suspirando. Asentí en entendimiento, me estiré y luego, me enderecé en mi silla.

— Bueno, ¿qué descuido tendré que arreglar durante las próximas cuatro horas? — pregunté, no queriendo saberlo realmente.

— Todo. He estado atrás todo el tiempo, intentando organizar las cosas, mientras ella se pasaba todo su turno balbuceando con sus huecas amigas. — dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Ya sabes como es el principio del semestre. Hay más paquetes allá atrás de los que puedo contar, sin mencionar todo el correo. — gemí y arrugué mi rostro.

— Perra, haz estado aquí sólo cinco minutos, y no has hecho nada aún. Trae tu trasero allí atrás conmigo y ayúdame con esa mierda, y luego puedes protestar todo lo que quieras. — bromeó, dándole un manotazo a mi cola de caballo. Sonreí y me puse de pie, agarrando un timbre del cajón y colocándolo sobre el escritorio. Luego, coloque un letrero debajo que decía que cualquiera que tuviera alguna pregunta, lo hiciera sonar. Agarré mi bolso de debajo del escritorio y seguí a Rosalie a la parte trasera.

— Jesucristo en un maldito vagón — murmuré, tomando un lápiz de mi bolso antes de arrojarlo a un lado, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

— Nombrar al Señor en vano no va a hacer esto más rápido, Bells. Vamos, retomemos el trabajo. — se sentó en el suelo, en el lado derecho de la habitación, donde se encontraban unas carpetas de registros, abiertas, y sello con cinta adhesiva el paquete dejándolo en una caja abierta.

— ¿Tenemos suficientes fichas para todos estos? — le pregunté, cogiendo un puñado de fichas de la carpeta y yendo hacia el lado izquierdo del cuarto, dejándolas en el piso.

— Mas nos vale. Estos son para cada uno de ellos — dijo, pasándome un cortador de cajas por el piso y abriendo una caja con otro cortador. Agarré la ficha de registro del lado de la mesa y comencé a llenar la ficha del primer paquete que encontré.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es la vida con Emmett? — le pregunté, cortando para abrir la caja y abriendo el registro.

— Grandioso — dijo con nostalgia. — Está en mi casa la mayoría del tiempo, ahora.

— Estoy segura que así es, puta — me burlé. Ella se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, suspirando.

— No es así. Bueno, lo es, pero es más que eso. Acabamos de... adaptarnos bien juntos. Equilibrio entre sí, ¿sabes?

Reí. Sinceramente, yo no sabía. No era bastante inexperta en citas como la gente probablemente asumía que yo era, pero nunca realmente había tenido una conexión con alguien más que una amistad.

— Eso es bueno. Estoy feliz por ti Rose — sonrió y todo su perfecto rostro se iluminó. Si no la quisiera tanto, la odiaría por ser tan endemoniadamente perfecta.

— ¿No tienes tutoría hoy?

— Se suponía, pero el imbécil no apareció, así que pase la hora obteniendo mi pago por hacer mi propia tarea. Puntuación: 1 para mi. — cerré la caja luego de revisarla, la moví hacia un lado y continué con la siguiente.

— Bueno, oye, eso es un trato mejor que tener que tutoriar. — dijo ella, cerrando la caja por arriba.

— Cierto, cierto. — Abrí la siguiente caja y comencé a revisar las cosas que iba sacando y llenando en el registro de nuevo.

Conversamos un poco más, pero yo no era la mejor candidata para realizar múltiples tareas desde que tendía a ser muy propensa a los accidentes.

— ¡Ay, mierda! — grité, agitando la mano frenéticamente después de chupar mi dedo índice.

_En el momento justo._

— Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasó? Yo sabía que no debería haberte dado ese cortador de cajas. ¿Es muy serio? ¿Necesito conseguir una fuente con hielo? Podemos preservar el dedo para la reinserción de esa manera. — Rosalie divagando, y saltando en dirección a la puerta. — No, no, estoy bien. Me corté con el cartón. — Rosalie se congeló, se me quedó mirando, luego movió la cabeza.

— Correcto, tengo un cortador de cajas perfectamente útil para cortarme con él, pero en cambio, elijo la caja. — Ella sonrió y se sentó de nuevo, abriendo otra caja.

Empecé a clasificar las cosas en la caja, llenando los datos del registro cuando Rosalie soltó un silbido. La miré frunciendo las cejas.

— Mira esto. — dijo, levantando dos paquetes al lado de su cabeza. Levanté una ceja y moví la cabeza, sin comprender. — Oh, bien. — dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Me olvidé, no sabes mucho acerca de la moda. — le puse los ojos en blanco de regreso, me puse de pie, caminando hacia ella y mirando los paquetes.

— ¿Qué son? ¿Vaqueros y un suéter? ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?

— Sí, pantalones vaqueros y un suéter... de Bloomingdales. Este conjunto solo, probablemente le costó cerca de $ 500. ¡Ooh! ¡Hay más!"

Sacó dos paquetes más, un paquete con una camiseta con cremallera de color azul y de color carbón negro a rayas para arriba, y el otro paquete con una camiseta de color negro carbón con la frase "ABBEY ROAD" y siluetas de cuatro hombres impresa en la parte delantera de color blanco.

— ¿$500? — le pregunté sin comprender, todavía en estado de shock. Me refiero a que la ropa era linda, pero la misma camisa estaba probablemente en cinco tiendas diferentes, y por mucho menos de lo que estaba segura que él pagó.

Ella asintió y completó el registro, regresando las bolsas a la caja y cerrándola.

— ¿Por estos pantalones y un suéter de mierda? — grité, e inmediatamente me quedé en silencio.

— Eso es ridículo. ¿Quién demonios tiene esa cantidad de dinero para gastar en dos artículos de ropa?"

— Aparentemente — empezó, agarrando la ficha del paquete en el suelo y leyéndolo — Edward Cullen lo tiene. Huh. ¿Quién sabe? — murmuró con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Qué? — le pregunté, frunciendo las cejas y arrebatando la ficha de sus manos. Entrecerré los ojos en el papel.

_Maldito Edward Cullen._

— ¡Oh, demonios figúrate! — susurré, acercándome a las hojas de correo electrónico y buscando en las etiquetas su número... Rosalie me miró y levantó una ceja interrogándome.

— ¡El imbécil de la tutoría!

— ¿Qué? — preguntó ella, totalmente confundida en este punto.

— Este tipo... Edward Cullen. El señor, yo-soy-demasiado-bueno-para-ropa-de-gente-normal. ¡Él es el que al parecer también es demasiado bueno para la tutoría, porque se tomó la libertad de faltar a su cita hoy conmigo!

Ella formó una «o» con la boca y asintió lentamente.

— $ 500 por un par de pantalones vaqueros y un suéter, eso es estúpido. — me dije.

— Bueno, al menos es un imbécil que se sabe vestir. Odio cuando los chicos son idiotas y se ven como una mierda, también. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Me reí con incredulidad y sacudí la cabeza; típico de Rosalie.

En ese momento, oí el timbre en el escritorio de la recepción, así que abrí la puerta y salí a la recepción encontrándome con un hombre musculoso y alto con una gorra hacia atrás y una camiseta blanca, apoyado en el escritorio.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — le pregunté cortésmente.

— Si, yo estaba buscando a... — su voz se apagó, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a mi tarjeta en donde estaba mi nombre. — ¡Bella! ¡Así que finalmente logro conocerte! — lo miré de reojo y retrocedí lentamente. Casi nunca aparecía gente loca en la recepción, sorprendentemente, pero siempre había unos pocos.

— ¡Soy Emmett!

Inmediatamente me relajé y suspiré, sonriendo y caminando hacia él con la mano extendida.

— Es tan bueno conocerte al fin. Rose habla de ti todo el tiempo. — él sonrió y me cogió la mano, pero me atrajo en un fuerte abrazo con una mano sobre mi espalda y el otro en la parte posterior de la cabeza, asfixiándome contra su pecho.

— ¿Um... Rose? — grité tan fuerte como pude mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

— Emmett, estúpido, suéltala. ¡La vas a matar!"

— Oh, vamos nena. — dijo, dejándome ir y caminando hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente. — Le estaba diciendo hola.

— Bueno, dale algún aviso la próxima vez, oso grande. — respondió ella, en broma golpeándole el pecho.

— Me considero advertida. — bromee, arreglando mi cola de caballo.

— Yo estaba de salida y decidí venir por aquí y ver a qué hora sales. Yo y Ward-o nos reuniremos en el DC más tarde, y venía a ver si querías ir.

— Él te va a matar si oye que lo llamas así.

— Me gustaría ver eso. — se burló.

— Él sabe que sólo bromeo. De todos modos, ¿vienes?

— Sí, claro. Me voy a las 6.

— ¡Hey, Bella, tienes que venir, también!

— Ehhh, Emmett, no creo que Bella se sienta cómoda.

— ¡Oh, cállate, Rosalie! Ángela y yo planeábamos ir después del trabajo, de todas formas. ¡Esto es genial! puedo llegar a conocer mejor a tu novio. — le dije, sonriendo.

— Ángela me tiene miedo. — dijo Rosalie.

— Algo así. Pero si te relajas y no te pones toda loca a su alrededor, ella estará bien.

— Bella, yo no-

— ¡Perfecto! — dijo Emmett. — Nos vemos más tarde, Bella. — besó en la mejilla a Rosalie luego salió por la puerta automática.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — le pregunté, pegándole en la nariz. Ella frunció el ceño y golpeó mi mano alejándola.

— Nada. — dijo con un suspiro. — Yo sólo... probablemente debería decirte algo. — dijo ella, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Fruncí las cejas y la miré con escepticismo; Rose nunca se pone nerviosa.

— Está bien. — dije lentamente.

— Bueno, verás, él tipo ese… ¡mierda! — dijo entre dientes, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta a la sala de correos. Confundida, me di la vuelta, pero no vi nada.

— ¿Rose? ¿Qué demonios…? — le pregunté, abriendo la puerta y asomando mi cabeza.

— Yo, uh, ¡me acabo de acordar que me olvidé llenar algo en el registro! — dijo, agachándose y recogiendo el registro.

_Bueno, algo definitivamente está jodido._

Decidí que realmente no quería saber, cerré la puerta y moví la cabeza, al voltear vi a un chico de cabello color bronce... un dios _sexy_ - que era la única manera de describir la perfección que era su rostro y cuerpo - caminando por las puertas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Hola. — dijo suavemente, sin dejar de sonreír.

— H-Hola. — balbucee como una maldita imbécil. Caminó alrededor de la esquina, supuestamente para comprobar su correo pues había visto sus llaves en la mano. Mi mano voló a mi frente y con mi otra mano me abaniqué, exhalando lentamente.

_Ese hombre es el sexo en dos piernas._

Aproximadamente un minuto después, reapareció, haciendo su camino hacia la recepción.

— ¿Has vuelto tan pronto? — bromee, recuperando la calma y exhalando una risa. Sonrió con malicia y se apoyó con los codos en el mostrador.

— Sí, creo que tengo un paquete listo. — dijo, riendo y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras sostenía una ficha hacia mí.

— Tú y todos los demás en el edificio. — le respondí, riendo a la ligera. — Tú no creerías cuántos paquetes tenemos atrás... allí... — Me calmé al ver el nombre en la tarjeta. Entrecerré los ojos y miré hacia él. Su sonrisa vaciló y miró de vuelta.

_Bien, es él imbécil._

Volví hacia adentro, y me dirigí hacia Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

— Bella. — empezó con cautela — Cálmate. Está bien. — gruñí, agarré el paquete y luego volví a la entrada. Me miró cuando me oyó venir de vuelta y alzó las cejas.

— Rose. — dijo, moviendo la cabeza. Moví la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente y vi a Rosalie a mi lado izquierdo, no me había dado cuenta que me había seguido afuera. Le entrecerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula.

— Edward. — murmuró, moviéndose hacia él, mientras que sutilmente se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, que convenientemente apartó de mí.

— Aquí. — chasqueé, empujando el paquete en su pecho. — Ten un fantástico día. — quedó confundido y aturdido ante mí antes de volver su mirada a Rose, luego de nuevo a mí. Por último, sacudió la cabeza, murmuró un "adiós" y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

— ¿Lo _conoces_? — comencé, girando lentamente hacia Rosalie.

— Err... digamos que... en realidad no... bueno, casi, Yo-

— ¡Escúpelo Rosalie!

— Él es compañero de cuarto de Emmett, ¡Está bien! Y es una especie de... Él viene al DC con nosotros.

_Oh, malditamente perfecto._


End file.
